Completely
by Torina Archelda
Summary: Let the InuKag fluff commence! Please read and review!


Okay, this was gonna be a one shot…  But I thought it was too short, so I wrote more.  And then I created a whole conflict thing and…  *sigh*  Well, let's just say its not a one shot anymore.  And I'm trying to update My Sesshomaru…  But this story was just begging to be written.  So enjoy!  

Prologue:  Completely

The three stood silently, merely staring at each other.  A hanyou, a miko from the future, and the guardian of the Shikon Jewel.  So different, so unrelated, and yet at the same so deeply involved with each other.  Everything one did affected the other two.  And now it was his choice- everyone's future would be decided in one moment and by one person.  A heart would be broken, another desire fulfilled.  It was a no win situation.  No matter which descision he made, someone's heart would be ripped to shreds.  

Inuyasha's mind was in turmoil.  _The jewel is complete… Then Kikyo can only be here for one reason.  She wants me to go to Hell with her…  I owe her.  There's no doubt about that.  But…  I killed Naraku, didn't I?  I avenged her death.  Isn't that enough?  A while ago I wouldn't have thought so.  I'd have gone with her without a second thought, if it weren't for Kagome…_

_Kagome.  She's always stood by my side, accepted me for who I was.  She never wanted me to be human or youkai…  She cared for me for who I was, Inuyasha the hanyou.  No matter what happened she was always there for me…  No matter what I said or did to her.  Even when I killed all those humans when I was in my youkai form, she was there…  And I love her._

So that's it then.  I care about them both, just not in the same way.  I need someone who truly cares for me…  I could spend the rest of my life with someone like that.  No matter how hard I try to hide it, I just want someone to care for me…  I want to be needed.

Kikyo was the first to break the silence in the clearing.  "Inuyasha," she said.

"Kikyo," he replied, nodding.

"Will you come to Hell with me now?  You promised me long ago that you would…"

"I promised I'd avenge you, Kikyo.  Never to go with you…  How can I spend an eternity with someone who hates me?"

Both mikos gasped.  "Inuyasha," said Kikyo, her eyes blazing, "what are you saying?"

Inuyasha gave her a sad smile.  "I'm sorry, Kikyo.  Sorry for the way things turned out…  But you never really cared about me, did you?  Not for who I was, at least…  And I can't live with that.  I'm sorry, but it's over.  It ended a long time ago, I was just too foolish to realize it…  What we had was never love."  He turned away from the bewildered woman and stepped towards Kagome, grasping her hands tightly with his.  

"Inuyasha…" she asked breathlessly.  "What-"

"Shh…" he whispered, raising a hand to brush a stray strand of hair from her eyes.  "Just listen to me…"  He pulled her closer and sang.  

Completely, wanna give my love completely

I'd rather be alone than be in love just half the way

I wanna find someone that I can trust

Completely, wanna give my heart completely

To someone who'll completely give their heart to only me

And when I find that one

That's when I'll fall in love… 

Completely

Not half but whole, with heart and soul

Completely 

Not in between, but everything

Completely

That's the way its gotta be

The way I want someone to fall in love with me

Forever…  wanna feel the word forever

And know there'll be somebody there forever by my side

And when that feeling comes

That's when I'll give my love…

Completely

Not half but whole, with heart and soul

Completely 

Not in between, but everything

Completely

That's the way its gotta be

The way I want someone to fall in love with me

Its all or nothing at all for this heart of mine

And I won't give up this heart until the day I find

Someone who needs me

Completely

Not half but whole, with heart and soul

Completely 

Not in between, but everything

Completely

That's the way its gotta be

The way I want someone to fall in love with me

The way I need someone to fall in love with me

Silent tears were streaming down Kagome's face.  "Oh, Inuyasha…"

He raised a hand to her face and brushed away her tears.  "Don't cry, Kagome.  You know I hate it when you cry…"

This only caused her to cry harder.  "Inuyasha…"  She couldn't take it anymore.  She completely broke down, clinging to his haori for support.  "I love you…" she whispered.

Inuyasha took in a sharp breath, pulling the girl before him closer.  "And I love you…" he replied, breathless with ecstasy.  He tipped her chin up and leaned over to kiss her.  Her eyes widened slightly, but she made no move to stop him.  He closed his eyes and was about to seal his lips over hers when the nauseating stench of fear overpowered his senses.  His eyes snapped open, and he growled as he realized that the smell was coming from Kagome.  He gazed at her, concerned.  She was staring at something behind him, her look one of unrivaled horror.  He spun around, one hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga, making sure that Kagome was safely behind him.  His eyes widened at the sight that met his eyes.  Kikyo was ablaze with black fire, her hair flying everywhere and all the reason gone from her eyes.  I'm such an idiot! he berated himself.  I completely forgot about her…  And from the look of things it wasn't the best idea to underestimate her.  She's completely off her rocker…  And anger can be a powerful weapon when used properly.  But so can fear…  And I've never been more afraid in my life.  She's going to try and kill Kagome, I know it…

"You are a fool, Inuyasha," she thundered, "if you think I will give up that easily.  Your life is mine.  You will go to Hell with me," she said, her eyes flashing, "one way or another."  Her soul stealers shot out and wrapped themselves around Kagome, lifting her into the air.  Inuyasha reached up just in time, slashing through them and catching Kagome as she fell to the ground.  But his efforts were futile- no matter how many he slaughtered they just kept coming.  A swarm of at least a hundred of them finally made their way past the miko's hanyou protector; he couldn't use the Tetsusaiga for fear of harming Kagome.  They lifted her into the air and carried her off, to Kami only knows where.  And Kikyo, he thought bitterly.  

"Where is she?" he asked.  When the crazed miko made no move to answer him, he shouted, "Tell me!"

"I'll be back in a three days for you descision.  Remember that she shall suffer if you refuse me.  If you agree to come I will not do her any harm.  Choose carefully, Inuyasha.  Her life is at stake."

With this, more soul stealers appeared and carried Kikyo off in the same direction Kagome had gone.  "You have three days time," she reiterated.  "Three days' time…"  And then she was gone.

Um…  Has anyone noticed that a lot of my stories involve Inu choosing between them in the first chappie?  I haven't posted most of them yet, but that's how a ton of them are…  Oh well.  It's always sappier that way.  ^_^.  Well, I g2g.  Please R&R, k peeps?  And I'll try to update more…  Really!  Love ya!  Bye!


End file.
